Devices such as near eye displays are known. Such devices enable images from image sources such as displays or scanners to be provided proximate to the eye of a user.
The relative positions of the eyes of the user may differ between the different users of such devices. Also the users may move their eyes during the use of the device, for example, they may change the direction in which they are looking. The relative positions of the eyes of the user and the near eye display may also change during use if, for example, the device moves on the head of the user.
Exit pupil expanders may be used to increase the size of an exit pupil in such devices. This may ensure that light originating from the image source is always incident on the pupil of the eye of the user even when the user moves the eyes and allowing for differences in the distances between eyes of different uses. However this may be inefficient as light may be wasted during the expansion process.
Therefore it may be beneficial to provide a more efficient device.